Don Kichot z La Manchy/K5/17
Kategoria:Don Kichot z La Manchy Który opisuje najwyższy dowód odwagi Don Kichota i szczęśliwy koniec przygody ze lwami. Kiedy Don Kichot taką miał rozprawę, Sancho tymczasem, znudzony nią i widząc pasterzy pasących barany nieopodal, poszedł do nich po mleko, kupił sobie kilka serków i zabierał się do zjedzenia ich, gdy wtem usłyszał, że go wołają. Kiedy tak z jednej strony wołania pana, a z drugiej kłopocze go zakupiony towar, którego tracić, zapłaciwszy, nie miał ochoty, nie wiedząc, co robić, czym prędzej wpakował to wszystko w szyszak, który mu wisiał przy kulbace, i wyciągniętym kłusem sunął do Don Kichota. — Przyjacielu — rzekł doń nasz rycerz — podaj mi szyszak, znam się na przygodach i widzę, że tej by nie bardzo było bezpiecznie przedsiębrać bez dobrego uzbrojenia. Szlachcic, słysząc te słowa Don Kichota, spojrzał na wszystkie strony, a nie widząc nic prócz wozu z chorągiewkami królewskimi, poczytał go za furgon ze skarbowymi pieniędzmi i powiedział to Don Kichotowi; ale ten nie łatwo prawdzie wierzył, przypuszczając, że wszystko, co mu się tylko wydarza, musi być ważną bardzo przygodą rycerską, więc odpowiedział: — Mój zacny panie, człowiek bez uzbrojenia jest już na pół zwyciężony; nic na tym nie stracę, że się mam zawsze na ostrożności, a wiem to z doświadczenia, że widzialni i niewidzialni moi wrogowie ciągle na mnie czatują — i mówiąc to, wziął z rąk Sanchy hełm, nim ten zdążył wyjąć z niego serki, i włożył zaraz na głowę, a serwatka gęstymi kroplami ze wszystkich stron spływać mu zaczęła na oczy i brodę. — Co to z tego będzie, Sancho? — zawołał przerażony — o dla Boga! co się dzieje, coś jakby mi się głowa rozpływała, albo mózg rozmiękał, czy też pocę się cały od stóp do głowy, doprawdy, pocę się okropnie, ale nie ze strachu. Po takiej wróżbie będzie niezawodnie straszna przygoda. Dajże mi się czym obetrzeć — zawołał — bo pot mi całkiem oczy zalewa. Sancho dał mu chustkę, ani słowa nie mówiąc, a Bogu w duchu dziękując, że się nie domyśla, co to jest. Don Kichot obtarł sobie twarz, a zdjąwszy szyszak, żeby głowę obetrzeć i obaczyć, co mu tak niewczesną sprawia ochłodę, spostrzegł w hełmie białą marmoladę, wziął jej kawałek na palec i poniósł do nosa. Jak tylko powąchał, poznał zaraz, że to serwatka i zawołał: — Na żywot pani Dulcynei, a ty zdrajco, łakomco, to ty mnie świeże sery będziesz w szyszak składał? — Panie — odpowie obojętnie Sancho, nie dając znaku zdziwienia — jeżeli tam sery są, to mi je pan wypuść w dzierżawę, zjem je sobie, albo niech je diabli zjedzą, co je tam włożyli! A proszę pana, a pan mnie posądził; czyż to ja mógłbym takie głupstwo zrobić, skóra mnie jeszcze nie swędzi; na uczciwość, panie, to już i ja muszę mieć czarowników, co mnie prześladują. A dlaczegóż miałbym być wyjątkiem — rzekł — kiedy jestem członkiem rycerstwa błędnego? Jestem pewny, że to oni nakładli panu tego paskudztwa w szyszak, żeby pan się rozgniewał i mnie skórę wytatarował; ale na ten raz nie udało wam się, drwię sobie z waszych figlów, bo mój pan jest dobry, zna wasze złości i wie dobrze, że gdybym ja miał ser i mleko, to wolałbym je włożyć do brzucha niż do szyszaka. — Wszystko to być może — rzecze Don Kichot — ale trzeba już temu jakiś koniec położyć. Szlachcic przypatrywał się i przysłuchiwał wszystkiemu pilnie i podziwiał. Don Kichot, obtarłszy sobie twarz i brodę, włożył szyszak na głowę, miecz przy boku obejrzał, zasadził się na strzemionach i junacko wstrząsając włócznią, zawołał: — Teraz gotów jestem na wszystko, i samemu szatanowi mogę w oczy zajrzeć. Tymczasem wóz nadjechał; siedział w nim jeden tylko człowiek, a woźnica na mule. Don Kichot stanął przed nimi i zawołał: — Gdzie jedziecie, przyjaciele? co to za wóz prowadzicie? co w nim jest i co znaczą te chorągiewki? — Wóz ten do mnie należy — odpowiedział woźnica — dwa lwy są w nim we środku w dwóch klatkach; gubernator Oranu posyła je królowi i dlatego to położono tu herby królewskie. — A te lwy czy wielkie? — zapytał Don Kichot. — O, takie wielkie — odpowiedział towarzysz woźnicy — że podobnych jeszcze nigdy w Hiszpanii nie było. Ja ich dozoruję i widziałem niemało tego w życiu, ale podobnych nigdy; w pierwszej klatce siedzi lew, a w drugiej lwica, głodne są strasznie w tej chwili, bo dzisiaj jeszcze nic nie jadły, tak więc, panie, nie mamy ci więcej co się spowiadać i jeżeli pozwolisz, pojedziemy dalej. I woźnica istotnie chciał ruszyć naprzód, gdy Don Kichot, uśmiechając się trochę, zawołał: — Lewki! kochane lewki! a to właśnie dla mnie, aha, muszę ja tym panom, co je przysyłają, pokazać, że ja nie taki człowiek, żebym się lwów bał! Zejdź zaraz, człowieku, a kiedy jesteś gubernatorem od tych lwów, otwórz klatki i wypuść je, żebym im tu na polu pokazał, na złość czarownikom, co na mnie je nasyłają, czym jest Don Kichot z Manchy! — Aha, aha! — zawołał wtedy szlachcic — teraz już wątpić nie można, rycerzowi czegoś w głowie brakuje. Sancho, cały drżący, zbliżył się właśnie w tej chwili do szlachcica i mówił: — Ach, panie! na miłość Boską, nie dajcie mojemu panu bić się ze lwami, przysięgam, że one nas wszystkich rozszarpią! — Alboż pan twój taki wariat — odpowie szlachcic — żeby się miał bić ze lwami? — Nie wariat, ale się niczego nie boi — odpowie Sancho. — No, no, bądź spokojny, zaręczam ci za niego — rzecze szlachcic — i zbliżając się do Don Kichota, który gwałtem się domagał, aby klatki otworzono, rzekł mu: — Mości rycerzu, rycerze błędni nie powinni przedsiębrać takich przygód, w których widocznie zły koniec ich czeka, bo zuchwalstwo jest przymiotem dzikim i nieroztropnym, więcej do szaleństwa niż do prawdziwej waleczności zbliżonym. Zresztą lwy te nie przeciw tobie są wysłane, jest to podarek dla króla i nie godzi się zatrzymywać tych ludzi, na których odpowiedzialność ciąży. — Mój szlachcicu — ofuknie Don Kichot — patrz swoich kuropatw i siatek, a do drugich się nie wtrącaj, to moje rzemiosło i wiem lepiej od ciebie, czy lwy te na mnie wysłane, czy nie. I zwracając się nagle do dozorcy lwów: — Hultaju! — zawołał — jak Bóg na niebie, jeżeli mi klatek natychmiast nie otworzysz, to cię tą lancą do wozu przygwożdżę! — Ach! panie — prosił się woźnica — na miłość Boską, pozwól mi muły wyprząc i uciec z nimi , nim się lwom otworzy, bo jakby mi się rzuciły na nie, to ja bym biedak musiał z torbami pójść; Bóg mi świadkiem, że ten wóz i muły, to mój cały majątek. — Nędzniku! — odpowie Don Kichot — kiedy nie masz wiary, to złaź i umykaj, kiedy chcesz, ale obaczysz zaraz, że nie miałeś się czego bać. Uradowany woźnica zeskoczył co żywo na ziemię i odprzągł muły. Dozorca lwów głośno w tej chwili przemówił: — Panowie, biorę was za świadków, że przeciwko woli mojej i gwałtem zmuszony jestem lwy wypuścić, i przestrzegam tego pana raz jeszcze, że wielkie stąd wyniknąć może nieszczęście, i że ja na stratę kosztów jestem narażony; przestrzegam również panów, abyście się schronili, nim klatki otworzę, bo mnie lwy nic nie zrobią. Szlachcic jeszcze raz próbował odwieść Don Kichota od tak dziwnego zamiaru, mówiąc mu, że Pana Boga się obraża, narażając się na tak wyraźne niebezpieczeństwo; ale Don Kichot mu odpowiedział, że wie, co robi. — Strzeż się, rycerzu, bo chyba nie wiesz — rzecze mu szlachcic. — A kiedy ci, mój panie, tak niebezpiecznie — odpowie Don Kichot — to się stąd wynoś. Sancho widząc, że rady szlachcica nic nie skutkują, chciał sam spróbować, czy nie potrafi odwieść pana i ze łzami w oczach błagał go, żeby zaniechał tego zamiaru, mówiąc mu, że przygody z wiatrakami i z foluszami i wszelkie inne, jakie miał w życiu, w porównaniu z tą były igraszką tylko. — Pamiętajcie, panie, że tu nie ma ani czarów, ani nic podobnego; mój najdroższy panie, tylko łapę jednego z tych lwów widziałem zza kraty, a po samych pazurach jestem przekonany, że lew ten musi być większy od słonia. — O! ze strachu to go już zrobisz takim, jak góra — rzecze Don Kichot — idź sobie precz, mój Sancho i nie psuj próżno gęby; pamiętaj tylko, że gdybym tu życie położył, dopełnić powinieneś, czegoś się zobowiązał: pójdziesz do Dulcynei. więcej ci nic nie mówię — i mówił jeszcze dość długo, dając poznać aż nadto, że nic go od zamiaru odwieść nie jest w stanie. Szlachcic próbował jeszcze, czy nie przekona Don Kichota; ale widząc, że wszelkie usiłowania są nadaremne, oddalił się razem z Sanchem i woźnicą, którzy i piętą, i głosem popędzali wierzchowców co siły; Don Kichot tymczasem wygrażał dozorcy lwów, nie odstępując od swego. Biedny Sancho płakał z rozpaczy, utyskiwał nad losem pana, którego śmierć w lwich szponach widział niezawodną; przeklinał godzinę, w której wszedł do służby takiego wariata, a opłakując i czas, i nagrody stracone, coraz mocniej poganiał burego; mianowicie, jak tylko obejrzał się za siebie i wóz zobaczył, to go tak straszna drżączka porywała i tak się kręcił na kulbace, podżegając osła do biegu, że zaledwie mógł się na niej utrzymać. Dozorca lwów widząc, że się już kawał oddalili, prosił znów Don Kichota, żeby go nie zmuszał do wypuszczania tak niebezpiecznych zwierząt, ale rycerz nasz tylko się uśmiechnął i kazał mu się śpieszyć. Kiedy dozorca ze wstrętem i powoli otwiera klatki, Don Kichotowi przyszło na myśl, czy by nie lepiej tę walkę odbyć pieszo, niż na koniu, i zważywszy, że Rosynant przelęknąć się może dzikich tych zwierząt, zeskakuje prędko na ziemię, zastawia się tarczą, dobywa miecz i staje śmiało wprost wozu, oddając się Bogu i pani Dulcynei w opiekę. W tym miejscu autor historii nie może się powstrzymać od wykrzyku uwielbienia: O dzielny, o waleczny Don Kichocie! — powiada — chwało i zaszczycie Manchy! wzorze najodważniejszych rycerzy błędnych! Jakimiż słowy opowiem czyn tak zadziwiający, jakże potrafię potomnym wiekom dać uwierzyć w rzecz tak do wiary niepodobną i gdzież znajdę pochwały na uwielbienie twojej odwagi? Ty sam jeden pieszo ze słabym mieczem w ręku, lichą zasłonięty tarczą, urągasz dwóm lwom olbrzymim, najstraszniejszym, na jakie kiedy bądź zdobyły się bory Afryki i pustynie Libii! Własne twe czyny niech będą twoją pochwałą, bohaterze nieporównany! i niech mi posłużą za rękojmię względem potomności tych cudów niesłychanych, o których mam jeszcze rozpowiadać w ciągu tej prawdziwej historii! Dozorca lwów widząc, że nie ma rady, a nie chcąc ściągnąć na siebie gniewu Don Kichota, który w tak groźnej stanął postawie, otworzył na rozcież klatkę, w której ukazał się lew niezmiernej wielkości, miotający strasznym i dzikim wzrokiem. Przede wszystkim zwierz ten przewrócił się z jednego boku na drugi, potem zaczął się przeciągać, wyprężając łapy i wyciągając pazury; później, roztworzywszy paszczę, ziewnął sobie serdecznie i oblizał się półłokciowym językiem; po tak miłych preludiach wysadził całą głowę z klatki i ognistymi ślepiami dumnie spojrzał wokoło. Don Kichot przypatrywał mu się pilnie i ciągle czekał nań śmiało, pałając chęcią walki i pewnym będąc, że go za pierwszym ruchem w kawałki rozsieka; ale lew, roztropniejszy od naszego bohatera, a może też gardząc nim, popatrzywszy się na wszystkie strony, spokojnie położył się na powrót i tyłem się do niego odwrócił. Widząc to, Don Kichot kazał dozorcy, żeby go kijem drażnił i koniecznie z klatki wyprowadził. — O, co tego, to za żadne skarby nie zrobię — odpowiedział dozorca — pierwszego by mnie pożarł, gdybym go rozjuszył; ma teraz wolność, może wyjść, więcej pan ode mnie nie żądaj; a powiem panu prawdę, że kiedy teraz nie wyszedł, to i cały dzień nie wyjdzie. Ależ, panie, czyż tego wam jeszcze nie dosyć, czyż aż nadto nie okazaliście odwagi? dziesięciu rycerzy tego by nie dokazało. Czekałeś pan na niego, urągałeś mu, czegóż chcieć więcej? a toć już jest zwyciężony, a przy was zwycięstwo! — Masz słuszność — rzekł Don Kichot — zamknij klatkę, mój przyjacielu, i daj mi świadectwo formalne o tym, coś widział, to jest, żeś wypuścił lwa, żem ja czekał na niego, a on wyjść nie chciał. Zrobiłem wszystko, co należało do mnie, więcej się nie obowiązywałem, drwię sobie z czarów i czarowników! niech żyje prawdziwe rycerstwo! możesz więc klatkę zamknąć, a ja pójdę po tych tchórzów naszych, żeby się z twoich ust prawdy dowiedzieli. Dozorca zamknął klatkę, a Don Kichot założywszy chustkę na włócznię, podniósł ją w górę, kiwając na uciekających, żeby wrócili. Sancho pędził jeszcze cwałem jak i jego towarzysze; ale oglądając się od czasu do czasu, spostrzegł sygnał i zawołał zaraz: Niech wiszę! pan mój musiał pozabijać te potwory, bo oto nas woła. Na krzyk ten mulnik się zatrzymał, a szlachcic, który się wysunął naprzód, bo najlepszego miał wierzchowca, zawrócił, a kiedy poznali, że Don Kichot daje im znaki, nieco ze strachu ochłonęli. Kłusem więc biegli na powrót i jadąc słyszeli głos Don Kichota wołającego: — Bracie — mówił Don Kichot do mulnika — zaprzęgaj muły i jedź sobie z Bogiem, a ty, Sancho, daj dwie sztuki złota tym ludziom za to, że dla mojej miłości w drodze się zatrzymali. — Z całego serca, z całego serca, dam i więcej — rzecze Sancho, dobywając kieski — ale cóż się stało ze lwami, — pytał — żyją, czy nie żyją? Dozorca rozpowiedział wtedy rzecz całą, przesadzając jak mógł odwagę Don Kichota i tchórzostwo lwa przypisując przestrachowi, jakiego doznał. — A co, Sancho, cóż ty na to? — rzecze Don Kichot, obracając się ku niemu — a co? czy wytrzymają czarownicy przeciw waleczności? mogą mi odjąć zwycięstwo, ale cała ich potęga nie odejmie mi odwagi. Woźnica zaprzągł muły i pojechał z dozorcą, który zaręczał Don Kichotowi, że wszędzie rozpowie czyn jego niesłychany, a jak na dwór przybędzie, królowi samemu o tym doniesie. — Jeżeli jego królewska mość zapyta się przypadkiem, kto jest ten waleczny, powiedz mu tylko, że Rycerz Lwi, bo od tej chwili nosić będę to miano, a porzucam dawniejsze Rycerza Posępnego Oblicza, stosownie do zwyczaju dawniejszych rycerzów, którzy zmieniali nazwiska, kiedy im się podobało. Rozjechali się nareszcie, a Don Kichot, Sancho i Don Diego de Miranda pojechali dalej razem. W ciągu tego czasu Don Diego ciągle miał zwróconą uwagę na naszego rycerza i w najwyższym zostając podziwieniu, nie wiedział, jakie powziąć mniemanie o Don Kichocie, w którym znalazł naraz tyle zdrowego rozsądku, ile dziwactwa. A ponieważ nie czytał jeszcze pierwszej części historii bohatera, nie mógł tego zrozumieć, jak człowiek, który w tak piękny i pełen rozumu wyrażał się sposób, mógł podobne popełniać niedorzeczności. Don Kichot przerwał mu jego dumanie, mówiąc: — Nie wątpię, zacny mój panie, że dotąd musiałeś mnie brać za jakiegoś śmiałka niespełna rozumu, bo widząc moje czyny, niepodobna jest prawie innego o mnie powziąć wyobrażenia; jednakże nie czuję się w obowiązku uwiadomić cię, panie, że nie jestem takim szaleńcem, za jakiego mnie mogłeś uważać; jeden okazuje swą śmiałość i siłę wobec swojego monarchy, uderzając na zuchwałe byki i silnym razem dzirytu powala je o ziemię; drugi zyskuje sławę w igrzyskach turniejowych, zwalając z koni przeciwników, inny przy damach układnością się odznacza, czy to na balu, czy w gonitwach do pierścienia — słowem, rycerze, co powinni być ozdobą dworu książąt, dobrze czynią, ciągle tymi zabawami w rzemiośle swoim ćwicząc się i wprawiając; ale rycerz błędny szuka sławy rzeczywistszej w puszczach, lasach i górach. Rycerz błędny, powiadam, równie dobrze czyni, wspomagając biedną wdowę uciśnioną w wiosce swojej, jak układny kawaler dworski, wyprawiając damom festyny w mieście. Niejednakowe, mości Diego, rycerzów jest powołanie: mnie los uczynił rycerzem błędnym, powinienem więc godnie odpowiedzieć swoim obowiązkom. Dlatego to, mości Diego, musiałem stawić czoło tym lwom, chociaż wiedziałem, że to jest zuchwalstwem, ale wolę, żeby mnie oskarżono, że za daleko posuwam dbałość o sławę rycerską, niż żeby mówiono, że ją zaniedbuję. Słysząc, co o innych mówią, wolę, że o mnie to tylko powiedzieć będą mogli, iż jestem odważny aż do zuchwałości. — Doprawdy, mości rycerzu — rzecze Don Diego — wszystko, co mówisz i robisz, jest godne uwielbienia i jestem pewien, że gdyby ustawy błędnego rycerstwa zaginęły, ty byś je sam wnet przywrócił, bo znasz je lepiej niż wszyscy razem rycerze błędni. Ale już się późno robi, przyśpieszmy kroku, żeby wcześniej stanąć w domu, gdzie korzystać będę z czasu, który mi raczysz poświęcić. — Poczytuję sobie za zaszczyt uprzejmość twoją, mości Diego — rzekł Don Kichot. I popędzili żwawiej, a około godziny drugiej stanęli w domu Don Diega.